Alouette
is a supporting character in the Mega Man Zero series. She is a member of the Resistance. Characteristics Alouette is a young noncombatant Reploid with the appearance of a little girl. She has fair skin, blue eyes, round white plates for ears and long blonde hair with a flat fringe split in the middle. She wears white gloves, a long sleeveless pink dress with a yellow trim and brown plated boots, all on top of a black bodysuit. She always carries around a stuffed doll that resembles a white, cartoony cat with pink cheeks. Alouette is a polite and kindhearted girl, largely due to Ciel's influence in her life. Alouette is very close to Ciel, to the point of seeing her like an older sister. She also tends to get along with the other Resistance members with the exception of the mischievous Menart, who is always playing tricks on her despite Rocinolle's scolding. She is also fond of Cyber-elves and enjoys spending time with them. History Alouette is one of many Reploids from Neo Arcadia who joined the Resistance to escape Copy X's persecution. She was named by Ciel, who also made for her the doll she is always carrying. She treats Ciel like a sisterAlouette refers to Ciel as "Onee-chan" in Diary: Alouette's Good Day; "Onee-chan" is an affectionate way of saying "big sister" in Japanese., and is inspired by her example of kindness, a feeling she did not learn in Neo Arcadia. She also wants to follow on Ciel's footsteps to become a scientist dedicated to the research of Cyber-elves. Although Alouette initially does not display any special skills, she later becomes an expert Cyber-elf handler, taking care of the elves that Zero obtains. She is one of the few Resistance members who join Ciel and Zero when they leave to travel the world, and she gives Zero the only Cyber-elf obtainable in the last game of the series. Notes and Trivia * Alouette is French for "lark", a type of bird. ** Tying in to the musical theme-naming of the series, Alouette is also named after a Quebec folk song about hunting larks and plucking their feathers. * Alouette named the Baby Elves Crea and Prea ("Créer" and "Prier" in the Japanese version). Her search for the names was the focus of the track Alouette's Good Day from Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos, in which she asked other Resistance members for suggestions. Her decision was inspired by a conversation with Ciel. * At one point, the Cyber-elf from Mega Man Zero 4 tells Zero that Alouette is teaching her how to speak. * Like the other Resistance members, Alouette also suggests a name for the elf; her suggestion is "Croire", which means "believe" in French. * There are strong implications in the Mega Man ZX series that Prairie, the commander of the Guardians, may be an older Alouette: **Prairie has a stuffed animal nearly identical to the one Alouette carries, explaining that it is "a gift from Sis". **In Vent's storyline, Prairie reveals that she is a centuries old Reploid who saw the fall of Ragnarok. She also explains that her "Sis" was a human who protected Reploids when no one else would. **Prairie's room has pictures which appear to be of Ciel, Alouette and even Zero. **Official art in the back cover of ZX Gigamix and guest artwork of "Girls Bravo" by Hitoshi Ariga revealed that Prairie has the same hairstyle as Alouette. **Alouette has the same voice actor as Prairie. *Between Mega Man Zero and Mega Man Zero 2, Alouette received a graphical change which used brighter, more childlike colors, changed the fringes of her hair and shortened her legs by two pixels. The overall design of her stuffed animal received a similar change, although it is hard to notice. References Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Female Reploids Category:Reploids Category:Supporting Characters Category:Resistance